


黄色

by Shine00ly



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 总而言之，胡梅尔斯并不介意向他弯腰，他们的小国王。他弯下腰去，捡起他向他信手抛来的那块黄色的布。真要说，这玩意儿本来其实是胡梅尔斯留给他的。—没有搞黄色。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	黄色

很多东西都是黄色的。  
多特蒙德是黄色的，南看台是黄色的，他们身上的球衣是黄色的，罗伊斯的头发是黄色的，还有他扔过来的那个小东西，也是黄色的。  
胡梅尔斯向他离开的方向走去，弯腰捡起那个滑过一道弧线、静静躺在草地上的队长袖标，把它在大臂袖口绑好。再抬头时，布兰特已经替了队长向场上跑来，罗伊斯和他击过掌，又拍了拍他的脸。他做这一类事也已经十分熟练而自然了。  
很多东西都是黄色的，只是有些黄色的意义更为特别。

他从别处听来一句话，说如果罗伊斯踢了十年球——一天一天、整整十年——那他有四年的时间都在经历伤病，一天一天、整整四年。胡梅尔斯提提嘴角礼貌而敷衍地笑一笑，让这个话题自己沉下去。他和罗伊斯做了很久队友，包括在多特蒙德和在国家队，罗伊斯很好，他很清楚。大家都很清楚，事实上。  
他也听到过另一句话：再也不会有人能知道这位多特蒙德11号的巅峰是什么水平了。

但人们总可以想象。至少胡梅尔斯可以想象得到。  
他是风一样的，烈阳一样的，就像人们有时称呼他的那样——像火箭，迅捷而耀眼。你很难不去注意到他，无论你是站在他的身边还是对面。胡梅尔斯眼中的总是他的背影，在从前或现在与他并肩的岁月里——一骑绝尘而去的背影，连那身黄色的球衣像也要被呼啸的风吹鼓起，而在他们彼此分立两边时，胡梅尔斯才最真切地意识到，那个携风带雨呼啸而来的黄色火箭，是这样让人头疼。  
作为一个职业中后卫、职业中后卫里还算不错的一个，胡梅尔斯并不是不知道如何应对高速冲击的进攻，要论起速度，也有许多球员比罗伊斯更为人称道。只是，似乎他是不同的。他或许快，但绝不是最快的，他或许快而灵巧，但也绝不是最令人眼花缭乱的。如果说有哪里是只属于他自己的部分的话，那该是他身上的这一抹黄。在一切他这个水平的球员该具备的素质之外、在他的速度和技巧之外，他还有这身球衣。他想要把每一次进攻都变成滚入球网的进球，他飞驰而去的每一步都渴望着胜利。的确这是任何一个职业球员都该追求的，但罗伊斯想要的不只是胜利，是多特蒙德的胜利，是他，为多特蒙德带来的胜利。  
于是在他每一次向对方球门发起冲锋时，像一个举起长枪的骑士，那样势不可挡。  
要如何阻挡一缕只愿向前的风，让风就此驻足？在他身后或对面，胡梅尔斯眼见着他跌倒过许多次。

他像是生来要披着黄黑两色的战袍，去闯出属于他和这一抹黄共同的传奇。当他在别处证明了自己的价值之后，人们骄傲地揽过他的肩膀说，这是多特蒙德的孩子。他们是一样的。  
德语里有一个很独特的词汇，几乎不可能在其他语言里找到共通的词。它来自日耳曼尼亚古老森林的深处，是揉进他们骨血里的一种情愫。“Heimat”，你可以把它理解为家园、故乡一类的词，但比起地理上的一个处所，它更像是一种精神上的归属。德国人也是这样的一种民族。  
这里每个孩子的梦想都是能够为家乡的球队效力，能够披上象征这片土地的颜色。每个孩子都是，罗伊斯是，胡梅尔斯也是。说起来，其实胡梅尔斯也生在北威州，只是巴伐利亚养育了他。“Heimat”是一种精神上的归属，更多时候，是流浪的人在使用。那里的土地是红色的。  
他流浪至此的时候，罗伊斯衣锦还乡。他一定不是第一次走进这座球场，但他仍然是那样的雀跃并几分紧张。他一定不是第一次走进这座球场，但他的确是头一次能够以主人的身份踏上她的草地，在不得不去往别处之后。  
他们那时候一道做了许多大事，罗伊斯像一个迟迟才被发现的宝藏，每一次亮相都让人们更惊喜一些。那时的罗伊斯和多特蒙德都是势不可当的，是张扬而骄傲的。他来到多特蒙德、还能留在多特蒙德，最高兴的不是球队也不是球迷，是他自己。他在为多特蒙德踢球、还能继续为多特蒙德踢球没有人会比他更高兴。

在那个时候、许多年前，胡梅尔斯也曾和他一道，无数次地向南看台致敬。无论他们是奉献了一场胜利还是憾负于此，只要他们是多特蒙德的孩子，这里总会有掌声。此刻，这片看台就是多特蒙德。胡梅尔斯也享受过。  
在这里他们是被爱着的。他们会大声地呼喊每一个人的名字，让他们每一个人的姓名都在整个威斯特法伦球场回荡；他们挥舞着彼此共同肩负的颜色，如果说看台之上是另一个战场，他们战无不胜。背对着这样一座看台战斗时，的确会心神都为之激荡。这里是多特蒙德，没人可以撒野，他们如是宣告。  
对罗伊斯来说，为多特蒙德踢球一定是他一生中最幸福的事之一。他爱多特蒙德，多特蒙德也爱他。这样就够了，至少对罗伊斯来说，这样就够了。他是很理想的人，永远是个孩子样。多特蒙德就是他的法则。总会有这样的故事。永远会有这样的故事。在他们这里就是这样。  
如果这是一个童话故事，罗伊斯会和多特蒙德一直幸福下去，没人会不愿意这样相信。

在分享了许多胜利和拼搏之后，胡梅尔斯还参与了罗伊斯生命中些许苦痛的几页，和许多人一道。他们教给他分别，教给他许多事并不会总如他所愿。他们教给他失去，一个接一个的，一个接一个。  
他们是职业球员，这里是职业赛场，这其实是最正常不过的事情。只是对上罗伊斯，事情似乎就变得有些复杂起来。罗伊斯和多特蒙德是一个童话故事，其他人不是。尤其当他在这里最亲密的朋友和最默契的战友也要离开、也要分立两边的时候，即使他不说，大家也总是能明白的。也许他们不该全都走掉，还全都去了一个地方。这么想想好像是有那么一点，一点点过分，至少对罗伊斯来说。  
他不记得具体有多久，但罗伊斯和莱万能够再次像两个正常人一样讲话，也已经是一段时间之后了。嗯哼，大方点承认的话，比起那两个人，他的离开对罗伊斯来说或许并不算什么。不，这不是嫉妒。有什么好嫉妒的。真的以为人人都喜欢罗伊斯吗？

于是在他们所有人都离开之后，这里只留下了罗伊斯。一个真正多特蒙德的孩子，从不曾辜负这里对他的一切期望，自他回到这里，便从来都是多特蒙德的骄傲。他于是一言不发地弯下腰去，捡起这一方小小的黄色袖标，把它缠在臂上，再高高地昂起头来。从此他是多特蒙德在人间的表象。人们望着他，人们望着多特蒙德。  
他目送着许多人离开，也带领着许多人走进威斯特法伦。他眸底永远是热切的憧憬。他开始真正背负着多特蒙德在前进了。这或许也是他儿时梦想的一部分，但即使这梦里没有荣光万丈和花团锦簇，他也走得义无反顾。只要是为了多特蒙德，他什么都能做到。什么都能。

他在不同的草地上倒下过无数次，有时他站起来继续比赛，有时只能默默离场。这让他失去了很多东西，很多他应得的东西。让他只能以一件球衣的形式出一个镜，如若不如，他本可以亲手捧起那座金杯。  
但这并不会让他就此停下脚步、也不会令他后悔。他是罗伊斯，他爱这里，爱这片草地。无论坚持还是落寞，都只是他传奇里的一笔。永远有人年轻如风如烈阳，风与烈阳却也永远不老。在他们这里，就是这样的。  
唔，或者，如果说那些多少有些惨痛的经历让他学到了点什么的话，大概就是下半场被换下时不再懊恼生气了。

总而言之，胡梅尔斯并不介意向他弯腰，他们的小国王。  
他弯下腰去，捡起他向他信手抛来的那块黄色的布。  
真要说，这玩意儿本来其实是胡梅尔斯留给他的。


End file.
